datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Natu
Natu - Natu is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is shown to be smart and arrogant, constantly getting fed up with people. Place - Season 1 - 16th/15th Personality - Natu is a rather arrogant person, often dismissing stuff that other people say due to his superior intelligence. However, the few friends he makes are held dear to him. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Natu is first seen arriving on the dock with Glameow, Ralts and Electrike. He then arrives at the campfire site, where he is placed into The Amazing Alakazams. During the challenge he scores a point for his team. Later on, in the cabins, he is seen in one of the cabin bedrooms, commenting on how boring it is and also mentioning a slight distaste for Mime Jr. Episode 2 - In episode two, he is seen with Murkrow, Buneary, Ralts and Vanillite in the cabin. Murkrow asks him to form an alliance with him, and Natu agrees. In the confessional he states that Murkrow needs to keep up his promise of getting Natu and the others to the final five, although Natu states that he does not care if the others do not make it there. During the challenge, he fails on the first obstacle and is later seen in the cabin with the rest of his alliance. Ralts successfully convinces him to vote out Spoink and later on at the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin - meaning he is safe until next episode. Episode 3 - In episode three, Natu is seen with his alliance in The Amazing Alakazam's cabin. When Pinsir comes in and tells the others to leave, he refuses, stating how he is not scared by Pinsir and how he is slightly disappointed in his alliance. During the challenge, he is see about to hide in a cave with the rest of his alliance (bar Murkrow). He is caught whilst inside of the cave, after Vanillite leaves. After the challenge, he is seen outside of the cabin whilst Ralts tries to convince him to vote out Inkay. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 4 - In episode four, Natu is seen with his alliance in the cabin. He is then sent to do the challenge and is placed onto group two. He falls during his attempt at the challenge. Episode 5 - In episode five, Natu is seen speaking with Vanillite about Ralts. She asks him to help her figure out who Ralts is working for and how to get her out, to which he agrees. He also questions why Cherubi and Trubbish are present, to which Cherubi responds by saying that they are on Vanillite's side due to Ralts' shiftiness. During the challenge, he is seen helping his alliance with the clues. Episode 6 - In episode six, Natu is seen with his alliance. When Murkrow congratulates their progress, Natu agrees. During the challenge, Natu is seen with his team as they decide who will be competing in the challenge. Natu does not volunteer to compete. Episode 7 -Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:The Amazing Alakazams In episode seven, Natu is seen with Buneary whilst she is training for the challenge. She stops after doing a lap of the cabin and asks for her time, Natu gives her the lap time and attempts to ask her a question before she runs off the beat her time. In the confessional Natu sighs and mentions that he will never be able to tell Buneary about Ralts. During the challenge he is set to fight against Snubbull and is quickly defeated. At the campfire ceremony Natu receives a poffing, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Natu is seen speaking with Vanillite about Ralts outside of The Amazing Alakazams' cabin. He suggests that they should try and figure out who Ralts is working with but Vanillite objects, saying that 'it could be someone on the other team'. During the challenge Deino assigns Natu to be a look-out with Murkrow and he is later seen on the ship looking for The Rampant Rhyperiors. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Natu is seen saying that he hopes that the challenge is not a physical one due to the amount that there already has been. Once the challenge is announced, Natu is seen complaining in the confessional - hoping for an intellectual challenge at some point. During the challenge, Natu climbs hill three with his alliance and when complaining again, Buneary tries to cheer him up, saying that it would be good for him. He is later seen talking with Vanillite after Murkrow, Buneary and Ralts try to find the path. Natu asks her why she is obsessed with outing Ralts and Vanillite says that she does not like being used, as well as saying that she wanted to get to know Inkay. During the campfire ceremony Natu receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Natu is seen with his alliance in the cabin. Buneary then begins to gloat after being congratulated by Murkrow and Natu tries to get her to stop, resulting in an argument. This argument then ends when Murkrow reminds them that they should work together. During the challenge Natu remains in the cave and is later approached by Vanillite who confirms to him that Ralts is working with Pinsir. After the challenge Natu is seen in the cabin whilst Ralts is confronted by Vanillite. At the campfire ceremony Natu receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Natu is seen with his alliance in the cabin, When Murkrow suggests getting rid of Pinsir, Natu says that they could force him and Pancham to do challenges until they lose and then vote them out. During the challenge, he volunteers to compete - exclaiming that he is glad that he is competing in an intellectual challenge, he is then paired up with Smoochum to compete. During the first part of round one, he answers Oreburgh city, scoring 27 points. During the second part, he answers Aromatic Mist, scoring thirty points - however, Smoochum gets him out due to her answers. He is later seen with his alliance in the cabin, where they are approached by Deino, who tells them about Pinsir's blackmailling of him. Natu questions Deino about why he thought people would vote him out for having depression. At the campfire ceremony, it is revealed that Natu only received one vote (which was from Pancham), and it is also revealed that he voted out Pinsir. Natu is later seen bidding farewell to Pancham. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Natu is seen in his team's cabin with his alliance. When Murkrow shows his annoyance at not getting Pinsir eliminated, Natu reassures him by saying that 'no one knew he had the immunity idol'. During the challege, Natu struggles in part one. Vanillite tries to help and motivate him to continue, but he quits. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Natu is seen in the cabin with his alliance. When Murkrow suggests that they keep Pinsir around due to him winning challenges out of desperation, he agrees. During the challenge, he is teleported into the house with Vanillite and Buneary. After Buneary grabs the gem, Natu congratulates her - however, he then realises that there is a ghost behind him and he is caught alongside Vanillite. After the challenge he is seen with his alliance in the cabin, where Venonat asks them for a favour. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Natu received no votes, and is then given a poffin - meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 14 - Natu will appear in this episode.